Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by Luzifer666
Summary: Yugi bekommt von Ishizu einen Anruf, dass er und Yami sofort ins Domino-Museum kommen sollen. Doch was dann dort geschieht, können die beiden zuerst gar nicht glauben...R&R!
1. Was ist heute bloß los?

**Zurück in die Vergangenheit**  
  
Die kommende FF entstand durch einen Zusammenschluss von der allen bekannten Sasuke 007 und Ryos Angel. Da wir beide echte YGO – Fans sind, ist das natürlich eine YGO – FF. Vorweg, an alle Yugi – & Yami – Fans, bitte nicht böse sein wenn die beiden Mal etwas...ähm...blöd dastehen...da wir sie nicht wirklich leiden können, können wir für nichts garantieren....smile Beruhigung an alle Marik –, Malik –, Seto – und Bakura – Fans, die vier sind sehr gut weggekommen...nur Seto muss hin und wieder was einstecken...Wir hoffen, dass sie euch gefällt. Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Ryos Angel & Sasuke 007

**Chapter 1: „Was ist heute bloß los?"**Yugi stand im Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Noch etwas schläfrig stand er vor dem Spiegel. Yami lag auf dem Bett und starrte gelangweilt an die Decke.  
  
RIIIIINNNNNNG!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!!!  
  
Yugi: (blink, blink)  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!  
  
Yami: Willst du nicht hingehen?  
  
Yugi: Hm?  
  
Yami: (ó.ò) / (-.-''')  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!  
  
Mann auf der Straße: JETZT GEHT ENDLICH AN DIESES VERDAMMTE TELEFON!!!  
  
Yugi: Ow. Das Telefon klingelt. Ich geh mal hin.  
  
Yami: (Anime-Fall)  
  
(Yugi war noch nie einer der schnellsten....als Gott das Hirn austeilte war er wohl gerade verhindert....)  
  
Yugi schlürfte langsam zum Telefon.  
  
Yami: Jetzt leg mal an Tempo zu, Yugi! Sonst hört es auf zu klingeln!  
  
Yugi: Und für was mach ich mich dann auf den Weg?  
  
Yami: (murmel) Osiris, gib mir Kraft.  
  
Yugi: (o.0''')  
  
Langsam nahm Yugi den Hörer ab.  
  
Stimme: Yugi? Hallo? Hallo?! Ist da wer? HALLO?!  
  
Yugi: Hm? Ähm...ja...ähm...Yugi Mutou am Apparat.  
  
Stimme: Hallo, Yugi! Ein Glück, dass ich dich erwische. Ich bin es, Ishizu. Komm bitte sofort mit Yami zum Domino – Museum! Mein Bruder und ich warten dort auf euch. Kommt so schnell ihr nur könnt. Bis dann.  
  
DÜÜÜT! DÜÜÜT! DÜÜÜT!  
  
Yugi: (o.0''') Was war denn mit der los?  
  
Yugi legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und schritt Kopfschüttelnd zurück. Mittlerweile hatte Yami das Bad in Beschlag genommen. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und bastelte an seiner Frisur herum, doch diese wollte wohl nicht so ganz.  
  
Yugi: (0.0''')  
  
Yami: (fluch) JETZT HALTET ENDLICH IHR VERDAMMTEN HARRE!!!  
  
Yugi: Ähm....Yami?  
  
Yami: Was ist?! Ich bin beschäftigt! Siehst du das nicht?  
  
Yugi: (o.0''') (seufz) Oje...  
  
Yami: (Yugi verwundert anblick)  
  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Yugi und Yami warfen einander fragende Blicke zu.  
  
KLIIIIIIIINNNNGGGEELLLLLL!!!  
  
Yami: Was stehst du hier noch so rum? Die Tür wird sich kaum von selbst öffnen!  
  
Yugi: (Augenbraun hochzieh)  
  
Abermals klingelte es.  
  
Yami: (genervt ruf) Jetzt mach endlich die Tür auf!  
  
Yugi verdrehte die Augen und ging auf die Tür zu. Langsam machte er sie auf.  
  
Anzu: YAMI! (über Yugi renn)  
  
Yugi: Au! (zaghaft aufricht) Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Ow. Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (o.0''') (murmel) Verrückter Tag...  
  
Joey: Hey, Alter! Was geht?  
  
Yugi drehte sich um und erblickte Joey.  
  
Yugi: (denk) Was wollen die hier?  
  
(Ein Wunder! Yugi denkt! smile)  
  
Anzu: YAMI!!! (freu)  
  
Yami: (o.0''') (denk) Was ist denn mit der los?  
  
Anzu: (Yami um den Hals fall)  
  
Yami: (weiter denk) Das ist ein Traum! (schmelz) Und was für einer....so real....(seufz) / (schmacht) Anzu ließ Yami wieder los und blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
Yami: (denk) Doch kein Traum. (-.-''') (seufz) Schade...(heul)  
  
Anzu: Was ist denn mit dir passiert?  
  
Yami: (blink, blink) Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen...  
  
Anzu: (auf Haare deut)  
  
Yami: (in Spiegel blick) Ach so, das meinst du. Frisch gewaschen...(grins)  
  
Anzu: Ah, ja. (o.0''')  
  
Yami: (breit grins)  
  
Yami warf die Haare nach hinten, doch seine Frisur wollte noch immer nicht. Abermals klatschten seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Anzu: (0.0''')  
  
Yami: (o.o''') Ähm.....ja....(räusper)  
  
Joey saß auf der Couch und klotzte in den Fernseher.  
  
Yugi: (o.0') / (-.-') Warum immer ich? (heul) (Die Dummen haben das Glück....)  
  
Joey brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Yugi: (0.0''')  
  
Joey: (lach)  
  
Plötzlich läutete wieder das Telefon.  
  
RIIIIINNNNNNG!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!!!  
  
Yugi: (aufgebracht schrei) WAS IST HIER HEUTE BLOß LOS?!?!  
  
Sauer nahm Yugi den Hörer ab.  
  
Yugi: WAS?!  
  
Ishizu: (wütend kreisch) WAS VERSTEHST DU UNTER „SCHNELL"?! WO SEID IHR?! WENN IHR NICHT IN FÜNF MINUTEN HIER SEID, DANN KÖNNT IHR WAS ERLEBEN!!!  
  
DÜÜÜÜÜT! DÜÜÜÜT! DÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜT!  
  
Yugi: (schluck) (klein werd) Yami!!!  
  
Yami & Anzu: (blink, blink)  
  
Anzu: Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?  
  
Yami: (blink, blink) Wer? Ich? Wieso immer ich?  
  
Yugi: (brüll) Yami! SETZ DEINEN FAULEN HINTERN IN BEWEGUNG UND KOMM HER!!!  
  
Yami: (o.0''')  
  
Anzu: (Augenbraun hochzieh) Ich denke du solltest gehen.  
  
Yami: (nick)  
  
Joey: Hey, Alter! Was ist denn mit dir los? Entspann dich!  
  
Yugi: (-.-) Schalt endlich diese doofe Klotze ab!  
  
Joey: (blink, blink) Komm mal wieder runter. Ganz locker bleiben!  
  
Yugi: RAUS!!! SOFORT!  
  
Joey: Okay, okay, schon verstanden. Ich geh ja schon.  
  
Yami: Yugi, reiß dich zusammen! Was ist denn los mit dir?  
  
Yugi: (Yami am Kragen pack)  
  
Yami: Hey, was soll das? Lass mich los!  
  
Yugi riss die Tür auf und schliff Yami aus dem Haus. Joey und Anzu blickten ihnen verwundert nach.  
  
Anzu & Joey: (blink, blink)  
  
Anzu: Hey! Wo wollt ihr denn hin?  
  
Yugi: Ins Domino – Museum!  
  
Anzu & Joey: Domino – Museum?  
  
Yugi: Ishizu hat uns hin bestellt...  
  
Yami: (-.-') Und deswegen machst du so nen Aufstand?  
  
Anzu & Joey: Wartet! Wir kommen mit!  
  
Yugi: (-.-') Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt...  
  
Anzu & Joey: (kräftig nick)  
  
Yugi: (seufz)  
  
Yami: (freu) (innerlich sing) Anzu kommt mit! Anzu kommt mit! 


	2. Die Steintafel

**Chapter 2: „Die Steintafel"**

Yami, Yugi, Anzu und Joey erreichten endlich das Museum; auf ihrem Weg dorthin hatten sie noch Ryou und Bakura aufgegabelt. Nun standen die sechs vor dem Museum und starrten wie gebannt auf die Eingangstür.  
  
Seto: Ishizu! Mach endlich diese scheiß verdammte Tür auf! gegentürhämmer  
  
Mokuba: Ähm...Seto?  
  
Seto: Was ist?!  
  
Mokuba: Ziehen!  
  
Seto zog an der Tür – diese öffnete sich.  
  
Seto: (o.0') Ow...ähm...Das wusste ich!  
  
Jeoy: (an Seto vorbei geh) Ja, klar...  
  
Seto: (Joey böse anguck) KLAPPE WHEELER!!!  
  
Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Bakura und Ryou folgten Joey ins Museum.  
  
Seto: (-.-) Irgendwann wird dieser Looser noch sein blaues Wunder erleben! Bald, schon bald wird es soweit sein...Dafür werde ich sorgen...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (größenwahnsinniger Lacher)  
  
Mokuba: (o.o''') (wegrück)  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden betraten auch Seto Kaiba und Mokuba das Domino – Museum. Ishizu stand ungeduldig da und wartete bereits auf sie; Malik stand neben ihr und Marik lehnte gegen einer Mauer.  
  
Ishizu: Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wo wart ihr denn?  
  
Seto: (wütend ruf) ISHIZU! ICH WILL MEINE GÖTTERKARTE WIEDER! SOFORT!!!  
  
Ishizu: (o.0''')  
  
Malik: (ó.ò)  
  
Mokuba: (flüster) Nehmt es ihm nicht übel...er ist heute etwas...ähm...angespannt...  
  
Ishizu & Malik: (o.o''')  
  
Seto: WO IST MEIN OBELSIK? ICH WILL MEINEN OBELISK WIEDER!!!  
  
Joey: Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Kaiba ne Schraube locker hat...aber so locker...  
  
Yami & Yugi: (-.-''')  
  
Seto: SEI ENDLICH STILL, WHEELER!!!  
  
Joey: (o.0') (knurr)  
  
Yugi: (-.-') Oje...jetzt geht das wieder los...  
  
Ishizu: Ich habe euch nicht herbestellt, dass ihr euch streitet!  
  
Seto: Genau. Du hast mich herbestellt, damit du mir meine Karte wieder geben kannst!  
  
Ishizu: (knurr) NEIN! HAB ICH NICHT! ICH HAB NICHT VOR DIR KARTE WIEDER AUSZUHENDIGEN!!!  
  
Seto: Nein? Warum verschwende ich dann meine Zeit hier? Komm Mokuba, gehen wir!  
  
Ishizu: (ausrast) WENN IHR MICH MAL AUSREDEN LASSEN WÜRDET, KÖNNTE ICH ES EUCH SAGEN!!!  
  
Marik & Bakura: (ó.ò)  
  
Yami, Seto & Yugi: (o.0''')  
  
Malik & Ryou: (blink, blink)  
  
Ishizu: (räusper) Ähm....so. (lufthol) Ich habe euch hier her bestellt, weil ich eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht habe.  
  
Yugi: Und welche?  
  
Ishizu: Eine Steintafel. Es geht dabei um Yamis und Seto Kaibas Vergangenheit.  
  
Seto: (augenverdreh) Schon wieder eines deiner Märchen...  
  
Ishizu: DAS SIND KEINE MÄRCHEN! WANN KAPIERST DU DAS ENDLICH? HAT DICH DEIN TURNIER NICHTS GELEHRT?  
  
Seto: (ó.ò)  
  
Yugi: (zu Malik flüster) Was ist denn mit der heute los? So hab ich sie ja noch nie erlebt.  
  
Malik: Willkommen im Club.  
  
Seto: (schmoll)  
  
Anzu & Joey: (blink, blink)  
  
Ishizu: Folgt mir!  
  
Ishizu kehrte ihnen den Rücken und ging. Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Anzu und Joey folgten ihr.  
  
Mokuba: Seto? Was machen wir hier eigentlich?  
  
Seto: (schulternzuck) Mal sehen was Ishizu für uns auf Lager hat.  
  
Als die zehn vor einer Steinplatte ankamen, wartete Ishizu bereits auf sie.  
  
Ishizu: So, diese Tafel hat mir das Schicksal des Pharaos neu eröffnet.  
  
Während Ishizu über die Steintafel redete, schaute sich Joey etwas genauer um. Vor einer schwarzen Kugel, mit einem elektrischen Ring herum, blieb er stehen.  
  
Joey: Hm, was ist das denn? (Kugel beäug)  
  
Ishizu stockte, als sie sah, was Joey tat. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe geschah alles. Joeys Finger war drauf und dran den Elektroring zu berühren.  
  
Ishizu: NEEEIIIN! NICHT!  
  
Doch es war schon zu spät. Joeys Finger berührte den Ring; dieser verschwand und die Kugel explodierte. Ein heftiger Wind kam auf.  
  
Seto: Was hast du schon wieder angestellt, Wheeler?!  
  
Joey: (schluck)  
  
Yugi: Joey! Wieso kannst du nicht einmal die Finger von etwas lassen?  
  
Joey: Ups, sorry. (o.0''')  
  
Seto: (ò.ó) Sorry? Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Ich werde dich....  
  
Weiter kam Kaiba nicht, denn das schwarze Loch, das durch die Explosion entstanden war sog ihn ein. Auch Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Anzu und Joey wurden in das schwarze Nichts gesogen.  
  
Mokuba: SETO!  
  
Mokuba wollte seinem großen Bruder nach springen, doch Ishizu hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Ishizu: Nein, Mokuba! Bleib hier! Du kannst ihm nicht helfen!  
  
Mokuba: SETO! GROßER BRUDER, LASS MICH NICHT ALLEIN!!! SETO!!! 


	3. Wo zum Teufel sind wir?

**Chapter 3: „Wo zum Teufel sind wir?"**

****  
  
Yugi: Au! Mein Kopf...Wo sind wir? Was ist geschehen?  
  
(Wenigstens tut ihm nur der Kopf weh...na ja, wo kein Hirn ist, kann auch keins schmerzen...(grins))  
  
Yami: (-.-) Wieso tut dir was weh? Das war doch ne weiche Landung...  
  
Seto: (knurr) Ja, du bist ja auch auf mir gelandet! RUNTER DA!  
  
Yami: (o.0') Ups. (schluck) (schnell aufspring) (nervös lach) Sorry, Kaiba. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen....  
  
Seto: Das rate ich dir auch!  
  
Anzu: (zaghaft aufricht) Au! Was war das denn?  
  
Joey: Keine Ahnung...auf jedem Fall sind wir nicht mehr im Museum.  
  
Seto: Schnellmerker.  
  
Anzu blickte sich verwirrt um.  
  
Anzu: Yugi, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.  
  
Yugi: (?.?) (blink, blink) Was meinst du, Anzu?  
  
Anzu: Na sieh dich doch mal um!  
  
Yugi tat wie Anzu ihm geheißen und blickte von einem zum anderen.  
  
Yugi: (0.0) Hey, Anzu! Was hast du denn da an? Wann hast du dich denn umgezogen?  
  
Anzu: (Anime-Fall) Das hab ich dir doch gerade versucht zu erklären!  
  
Yami: Ähm...Anzu?  
  
Anzu: (blink, blink) Was ist denn?  
  
Yami: Ähm...nun ja...ähm...ich...du... (grins) (leicht rot werd) (nervös lach)  
  
Anzu: (blink, blink) Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.  
  
Yugi: (zu Yami) Was ist denn los?  
  
Yami: (auf Anzu deut)  
  
Yugi: (blink, blink)  
  
Yugi blickte Anzu von Kopf bis Fuß an. Das Mädchen trug ein sehr kurzes Kleid, das schulternfrei war. Auf dem Kopf hatte sie einen etwas seltsamen Kopfschmuck, um den Hals eine goldene Kette mit einem roten Edelstein genau wie in dem goldenen Gürtel, der um ihre Hüfte geschnallt war. Um ihre Handgelenke trug sie breite Armreifen. Als Yugi das Kleid von Anzu näher betrachtete, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
Yugi: (knall rot werd)  
  
Anzu: (blink, blink) Was ist denn mit euch los?  
  
Yami & Yugi: (blöd grins)  
  
Joey: (blink, blink)  
  
Seto: Tz...  
  
Yugi: (auf Anzus Kleid deut)  
  
Anzu blickte hinunter und wurde mit einem Schlag knall rot. Ihr Kleid war wirklich ziemlich kurz. Und der untere Teil war ein bisschen zu weit hinauf gerutscht.  
  
Anzu: (o.0') AHHHHH! (aufspring)  
  
Ryou: Wollt ihr da unten noch ewig herum liegen?  
  
Yugi: Ähm...eigentlich nicht. Wo sind eigentlich Bakura und Marik? Ich seh sie hier nirgends.  
  
Ryou: Bakura und Marik haben sich schon verdrückt. Gleich nach unserer Landung haben sie nen Abgang gemacht.  
  
Yugi: Das hätten wir doch mitbekommen müssen.  
  
Ryou: (-.-') Nein, hättet ihr nicht...sie sind abgehauen während ihr bewusstlos dagelegen habt.  
  
Yami: Und wo warst du?  
  
Ryou: Ähm...nun ja...ähm...Aussicht bewundern...(grins)  
  
Yugi: (ó.ò) (blink, blink) Welche Aussicht denn?  
  
Ryou: (grins) (auf Anzu deut)  
  
Yugi: Ow, ach so, die...OW. (o.0') Ryou! Wo schaust du denn hin?!  
  
Ryou: (breit grins) (räusper) Kein Kommentar.  
  
Yugi: (-.-') Oje...  
  
Yami: (an sich hinunter blick) Hm...  
  
Yugi: (ó.ò) Was ist denn, Yami?  
  
Yami: Ishizu hat mir ja immer erzählt, dass ich ein Pharao war...aber geglaubt hab ich's nicht...  
  
Yugi: (Yami beäug) Aber stehen tut's dir. (grins)  
  
Yami: (skeptisch blick)  
  
Yami blickte sich skeptisch an. Er trug um die Schultern einen Umhang. Seine weiße Toga hing schlaff hinunter. Sein Millenniums-Puzzle hing ihm um den Hals. Auf der Stirn trug er seine Krone mit dem typischen ägyptischen Auge.  
  
Seto: Was soll dieses Theater?! Ich will sofort meine alte Kleidung wieder! In diesen...Lumpen kann ich doch nicht herum laufen! Da seh ich ja aus wie ein Vollidiot!  
  
Jeoy: Glaub mir Kaiba, du siehst auch ohne diesen ägyptischen Look so aus... (grins)  
  
Seto: (knurr) (ò.ó) KLAPPE, DU DRECKIGER KÖTER!  
  
Jeoy: Wen nennst du hier Köter? Ich zeig dir gleich was dieser alte Köter so drauf hat! (Kaiba an die Gurgel spring)  
  
Yugi & Yami: (Joey zurück halt)  
  
Yugi: Joey! Reiß dich zusammen!  
  
Seto: (grins) Du bringst es einfach nicht, Wheeler! Es stimmt schon, einem alten Hund kann man keine neuen Kunststücke mehr beibringen. Du wirst immer unter meinem Niveau sein. Looser wie du haben nichts in meiner Nähe zu suchen.  
  
Joey: Ich werde ihn...Yugi, Yami, lasst mich los, damit ich diesem aufgeblasenen möchte gern Champion zeigen kann wo der Hammer hängt!  
  
Yugi: Nein, Joey! Lass es gut sein!  
  
Ryou: Hey Leute! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!  
  
Anzu & Yami: (blink, blink)  
  
Yugi & Joey: Hm?  
  
Seto & Malik: (ó.ò)  
  
Ryou: (-.-') Jetzt steht nicht so faul rum. Schaut euch das lieber an! Es ist überwältigend!  
  
Yugi blickte zu Yami; dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Anzu jedoch folgte Ryou, der gerade hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Als sie um die Ecke bog, traute sie ihren Augen nicht.  
  
Anzu: Yami, Yugi, das solltet ihr euch ansehen!  
  
Yami wusste zwar nicht was es in diesem staubigen Raum zu sehen geben sollte, aber er folgte dem Ruf. Yugi ließ Joey los und trottete hinter Yami her.  
  
Yami: (0.0) Wow.  
  
Yugi: Hm? Was ist denn, Yami?  
  
Yami: (nach vorne deut)  
  
Yugi: (Kiefer runter klapp) Ach du meine Güte. Ist denn das zu fassen?  
  
Joey: (blink, blink) Was gibt's denn da zu sehen?  
  
Joey wollte nun auch wissen, was die anderen so in Staunen versetzte, doch Seto kam ihm zu vor.  
  
Seto: Platz, Köter! Lass deinen Herrn und Meister vorbei!  
  
Joey: (knurr) Was heißt hier platz? Und noch weniger bist „du"mein Herr!  
  
Seto: Du hast wohl vergessen wo dein Platz ist, Wheeler! Stell dich hinten an! Looser und Versager stehen ganz hinten...und da du nun mal beide Kategorien ausfüllst...Zurück auf deinen Platz!  
  
Joey: GRRRR!!! Ich werd dir gleich zeigen wo du hingehörst, du eingebildeter Schnösel!  
  
Seto: Spar dir deine schlechten Kommentare, Wheeler! Die machen dich nicht sehr beliebt.  
  
Joey: Wenigstens laufe ich nicht mit einem riesigen Hut, auf dem Kopf, herum. Und überhaupt, dein Outfit war auch schon mal besser!  
  
Seto: Du musst gerade reden, Köter! Sieh dich doch mal an! Mit dem Lumpen den du da trägst, könnte man auf dem Flohmarkt einen Haufen Geld verdienen.  
  
Jeoy: (an sich hinunter blick) Ach du heiliges Kanonenrohr! Was ist denn das?  
  
Joey hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er ebenfalls anders gekleidet war. Zu seinem Erstaunen trug er ebenfalls eine lange weiße Toga, die schlaff an ihm herunter hing.  
  
Yugi: Yami? Was ist? Du siehst so...na ja...ähm...erstaunt aus.  
  
Yami: Dieser Ort. Er kommt mir so ungeheuer bekannt vor.  
  
Anzu: Sieht aus wie ein Palast eines...Pharaos. (zu Yami blick)  
  
Yami: Vielleicht stimmt ja, was Ishizu immer gesagt hat. Dass ich ein alter Pharao bin und so.  
  
Malik: (Yami anfahr) Natürlich stimmt es was meine Schwester gesagt hat! Ishizu hat immer recht!  
  
Yami: (o.0') (schluck) Ähm...das hab ich auch nie bezweifelt.  
  
Yami fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und versuchte Malik zu beruhigen.  
  
Ryou: Eins steht auf jeden Fall fest...Wir sind in die Vergangenheit gereist. Das erklärt auch warum Yami und Seto sich verändert haben, genauso wie Anzu und Joey. Da ich, Yugi und Malik damals noch nicht existiert haben, erklärt auch warum wir völlig normal geblieben sind.  
  
Anzu: Heißt das, dass Joey und ich auch schon damals Yugis...ähm...Yamis Freunde waren?  
  
Ryou: (schulternzuck) Ob ihr Freunde wart, kann ich nicht sagen...  
  
Anzu: (0.0') Du meinst, es wäre möglich das wir....  
  
Ryou: Feinde sind, ja...Die Möglichkeit besteht.  
  
Anzu: (schluck) Irgendwie will ich es nicht heraus finden...  
  
Yami: Ich aber!  
  
Yugi: (blink, blink)  
  
Anzu: Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wenn wir wirklich Feinde waren, dann...  
  
Yami: Dann würde es aber auch nichts an der Gegenwart ändern. Ich bin mir sicher. So sicher war ich mir noch nie. Ich will endlich erfahren, wo meine Vergangenheit liegt. Mein Ursprung. Meine Bestimmung.


	4. Wo ist meine Tüte!

**Chapter 4:** **„Wo ist meine Tüte!"**

Leibwächter: Mein Pharao! Da seid Ihr ja! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht.

Yami: (blink, blink) Wie meinen?

Yugi Ryou: (ó.ò)

Anzu: (zu Yami flüster) Der meint dich...

Yami: Ow. Ach so...ähm...ja. Nun bin ich ja wieder da. Also, wo waren wir?

Leibwächter: (0.0') Geht es Euch gut?

Yami: Mir geht es blendend. (g)

Anzu: (einmisch) Der Pharao ist nur etwas müde...(drop) Ich bring Ihn in sein Gemach. (g)

Leibwächter: Du? (Augenbraun heb)

Anzu: Ähm...ja, ich!

Leibwächter: (in schallendes Gelächter ausbrich)

Anzu: (skeptisch blick)

Yami: (ó.ò) / (o.o')

Joey Yugi: (blink, blink)

Ryou Malik: (verwirrt blick)

Seto: Tz...

Leibwächter: (immer noch lach)

Anzu: (-.-) (Anfall krieg)

Leibwächter: Verzeih mir, Seherin. Aber du konnstest unseren Pharao noch nie leiden. Du hast Ihn doch immer so beschimpft, weil er so

Anzu: (Leibwächter Mund zuhalt) Hehehehe. (nervös lach)

Yami: (drop)

Yugi: (zu Ryou flüster) Weißt du eigentlich wo Bakura abgeblieben ist?

Ryou: Bakura! Hack! Das hätte ich doch beinnahe vergessen! Muss gehen! Bye!

Yugi: Hack? Gehen? Bye? Ryou! Warte!

Ryou: Keine Zeit! Muss weg!

Yugi: (ó.ò) / (-.-')

Leibwächter: Folgt mir mein Pharao! Eure Pflichten warten. Euren...ähm...seltsamen Freunden wird bereits ein Zimmer gerichtet.

Yami saß auf seinem Thron und spielte mit seinen Zeptern. Yugi und Anzu standen neben ihm. Joey wollte auch gerade zu ihnen, als Seto dazwischen trat.

Seto: Platz du reudiges Hündchen!

Joey: (-.´-) KLAPPE, KAIBA!

Seto: Hunde die bellen, beißen „NICHT"! (lach)

Joey: Ich bin kein Hündchen!

Seto: Tz! Geh aus dem Weg, Wheeler! Lass den Champion vorbei!

Joey: Champion? Ich kann Yugi aber hier nicht sehen. Yugi? Yugi! Wo bist du? (bg)

Seto: (knurr) (-.´-) GRRRRR!

Joey: (lol)

Wütend stapfte seto davon. Breit grinsend blieb Joey zurück.

(Anm.: Ich bring ihn um! Joey must die! (Messer zück))

Als er zu Yami, Yugi und Anzu zurück gehen wollte, stellte sich ihm der Leibwächter in den Weg.

Leibwächter: Jono! Es war deine Aufgabe den Pharao zu beschützen und heil zurück zu bringen! Das hast du zwar getan, aber du hättest schon vor Stunden zurück sein sollen!

Joey: (blink, blink) Jono?

Leibwächter: STELL DICH NICHT DÜMMER ALS DU BIST!

Joey: Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Mein Name ist

Leibwächter: Diese Ausrede hast du letzthin schon verwendet! Melde dich heute Abend zur Nachtwache!

Joey: Aber ich

Leibwächter: (wütend blick) Aber was!

Joey: (schluck) Nichts, nichts. (drop)

Leibwächter: Gut. Und wege ich erwische dich noch einmal beim Faullenzen!

Joey: (erleichtert aufatme) (denk) Was war das denn für ein Typ? Und wo zum Donnerwetter sind wir?

(Anm.: Wow, ein Wunder! Joey denkt! (lol))

Yami: Mir ist langweilig...Macht was dagegen!

Anzu: (zu Yugi flüster) Yami nützt seine Stellung aber ganz schön aus...

Yugi: (nick, nick)

Narr: (vor Yamis Nase herumhüpf und Kunststücke vorführ)

Yami: (gähn) Wie langweilig...

Narr: (drop)

Anzu: (seufz) (denk) Wo wohl die anderen sind?

Yugi: (zu Yami flüster) Wie lange sollen wir hier noch bleiben?

Tänzerinnen treten ein uns beginnen mit ihrem Programm.

Yami: (sabber) / (schmacht) / (schmelz) (Herzchenaugen) FÜR IMMER! (freu)

Yugi: (-.-') (drop) Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein...

Anzu: GRRR! YAMI!

Yami: Hm? (unschuldig blick)

Anzu: (Feuer in Augen hat) (Yami Kopfnuss verpass)

Yami: Au! (Kopf reib) Das tat weh...(snif)

Anzu: Tz

Königlicher Berater: Mein Pharao! Wann gedenkt Ihr, soll das Festessen für Eure Rückkehr gegeben werden?

Yami: (0.0) (schluck) Essen? Ich habe kein Essen bestellt! (Hyperventilier)

Anzu: (Tüte reich)

Yami: (Tüte ergreif und nach Luft schnapp)

Yugi: (ó.ò)

Joey: (blink, blink) Yami? Alles klar?

Yami: XD

Joey: Was hat er denn?

Yugi: (zu Joey flüster) Er hat das Essen vergessen...

Yami: (ò.ó) HAB ICH NICHT!

Königlicher Berater: (durch Gänge ruf) Wo bleibt das Essen!

Yami: (Hyperventilier) (Tüte ergreif und nach Luft schnapp)

Yugi: (zu Joey) Siehst du?

Anzu: (-.-') Oje...

Yami: XD

Joey: Was soll man da schon machen?...

Yami saß auf seinem Thron und rang nach Luft. Anzu stand nebenbei und seufzte. Yugi konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und Joey versuchte den Pharao zu beruhigen. Seto hingegen wandte sich von ihnen ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Schatten...Niemand ahnte was geschehen würde. Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und...

**Ab 10 Reviews gehts weiter (g)**

**Eure, RyosAngel **


	5. Pleiten, Pech und Bakura

**Chapter 5: "Pleiten, Pech und Bakura"**

...und Seth trat ein. Joey klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

Joey: 2...Kaibas! XD (umkipp) Ich bin geliefert  
Yami: (Augenbraun heb) Wie denn das?  
Anzu: Das...Das...Das kann doch nicht  
Yugi: WAHR SEIN! Wie soll ich da noch Champion bleiben! XD  
Anzu & Yami & Joey: (Anime-Fall)  
Yugi: (blink, blink) Was denn?  
Yami: Ist das dein einziges Problem! (ò.ó)  
Yugi: Ähhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhm...Ja?  
Yami: (-.-') Osiris steh mir bei...  
Seto: (0.o') Ein...Ein...EIN DUPLIKAT! (bg) / (eg) (denk: Yugi & Yami XD / Seto: Pharao) Hehehehe... (Hände reib)  
Seth: Mein Pharao. (verbeug) (Yami huldig)  
Seto: (0.o') (Kiefer runter klapp)  
Joey: (lol) Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem Kaiba vor Yami auf die Knie fällt.  
Yami: (blink, blink)  
Yugi: Ähm...okay...ähm...  
Anzu: Kaiba...kriecht...vor...Yami?  
Seto: MOMENT MAL! WAS MACHST DU DA!  
Seth: Ähm...verbeugen? Er ist doch...mein Pharao...  
Seto: (umkipp)  
Yami: Hm...wie...genial! Ich bin gut...und...mächtig...ICH bin Pharao! MUHAHAHAHAHA! (bg)  
Seto: GRRR! (Anfall krieg) MAN VERBEUGT SICH NICHT VOR...DEM! (auf Yami deut)  
Seth: Warum nicht?  
Seto: WEIL ER EIN NIEMAND IST!  
Joey: (einmisch) Er hat dich immerhin geschlagen...  
Seto: (-'.'-)  
Joey: (schluck)  
Seto: (zu Seth geh und am Kragen pack) MITKOMMEN! (Seth mitschleif)  
Seth: Aber ich...ich...ich wollte doch nur...  
Seto: RUHE! NICHTS ABER!

Seto verließ mit Seth den Thronsaal. Joey, Anzu, Yami und Yugi sahen ihnen nach. Malik hingegen hatte sich bereits auf die Suche nach seinem Yami gemacht. Ja, das Leben eines Hikaris ist nicht leicht...

Yugi: Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Malik?  
Anzu: (Schultern zuck) Alles weiß ich nun auch nicht...  
Yugi: Ich dachte du bist Seherin.  
Anzu: Na und?  
Yugi: Ich dachte ja nur...  
(Anm.: Yugi denkt! Wo sind die Feuerwerkskörper? PARTY!)  
Yami: (gähn) Mir ist langweilig...  
Anzu: Ist dir das nicht immer?  
Yami: (mit Zepter spiel) Macht was dagegen!  
Anzu: (o.o') / (-.-')

Plötzlich wurden Schritte hörbar. Eilig hasteten sie auf den Thronsaal zu. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Soldaten stürmten herein.

Soldat: Mein Gebieter! Bitte verzeiht unser lautes Eindringen!  
Yami: Ähm...klar doch...Was gibt's?  
Soldat: Es ist schrecklich, mein Herr! Eure...(nach Luft schnapp)...Eure Grabkammer, sie...sie wurde...ausgeraubt!  
Yami: (0.0) Sie wurde WAS! (aufspring)  
Anzu: (Augenbraun heb) Ruhig Yami. Ganz ruhig.  
Yami: (Hyperwentilier) Ich...Ich...Ich bin ruhig...ganz ruhig...ruhig und gelassen...AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Yugi: (-.-') Jetzt geht das wieder los...  
Anzu: Yami, du musst dich beruhigen! Es ist alles okay.  
Yami: TÜTE! TÜTE!  
Anzu: (seufz) Oje...(-.-') (Tüte reich)  
Yami: (Tüte nimm und nach Luft schnapp)  
Soldat: Was sollen wir jetzt tun, mein Pharao?  
Yami: (Hyperwentilier)  
Soldat: Mein Pharao?  
Yami: (Hyperwentilier)  
Soldat: Hallo?  
Yami: (immer noch nach Luft schnapp)  
Soldat: (o.o') / (-.-') Ich geh dann mal...

Der Soldat verließ mit seinen Männern den Saal. Währendessen rang Yami um Luft. Anzu stand kopfschüttelnd neben ihm. Yugi seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Plötzlich polterte es und ein lautes Klirren wurde hörbar. Yugi fuhr herum. Eine bekannte Gestalt rannte im Eiltempo an ihnen vorbei - auf dem Rücken schleppte sie einen großen Beutel.

Yugi: (drop) Bakura?  
Bakura: (sing) Ich räum Yamis Kammer aus! Ich räum Yamis Kammer aus! Na, na, na...  
Yugi: (0.o')  
Ryou: (Bakura folg)  
Soldat: HALTET DIE DIEBE!

Eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd entstand. Yugi hob die Augenbraun.

Yugi: Ähm...Ryou? Was machst du da?  
Ryou: Keine Zeit! Muss...Bakura helfen! Räumen...Grabkammer aus!  
Yami: (heul) Die stehlen meine Grabbeigaben! (Chibiform: Auf Thron sitz und wild herumzappel)  
Ryou: (Beigaben auf Händen trag)  
Yugi: (Ryou festhalt) Hiergeblieben!  
Ryou: (o.o) / (0.0') / (-'.'-) (Chibiform: Hacksel, hacksel, hacksel / Noch schneller lauf / hinfall / aufricht / umdreh) Ow...Hi Yugi! (0.o)  
Yugi: (-.-) Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier!  
Ryou: Ähm...Die Grabkammer räumen...(bg)  
Yugi: Das hab ich auch gemerkt! Seid ihr eigentlich noch ganz dicht!  
Ryou: Ähm...was denn? Das ist doch...Bakuras Job...oder nich?  
Yugi: Aber doch nicht deiner!  
Bakura: Ryou! Wo bleibst du? Kommst du?  
Ryou: JA! Sorry, Yugi! Muss gehen! Bye! (aufsteh, Sachen einsammel und hinter Bakura herrenn)  
Yugi: Ryou! DU KANNST DOCH NICHT

Ryou und Bakura liefen zur Tür hinaus und waren auch schon verschwunden.

Yugi: (-.-') Wieso werde ich immer überganegn? (T.T)  
Anzu: Liegt vielleicht daran das du so klein bist...  
Yugi: Hast du was gegen meine Größe!  
Anzu: Ich mein ja nur...War ja nur so ein...Gedanke...  
Yugi: Gedanke? GEDANKE! Ich glaub ich spinne!  
Yami: Das sag ich dir schon seit Monaten...  
Anzu: (lol)  
Yugi: Sind denn jetzt alle gegen mich? (T.T)

Seto schleppte Seth in seine Kammer und verriegelte hinter sich die Tür.

Seto: SETZEN!  
Seth: (schluck) Sicher. (hinsetz)  
Seto: So! Wer bist du! Und warum siehst du so aus WIE ICH!  
Seth: Mein Name ist Seth. Ich bin Hohepriester hier am Hofe. Warum wir uns so ähnlich sehen, kann ich Euch auch nicht sagen.  
Seto: (denk) Vielleicht hatte Ishizu doch Recht und der hier ist meine Vergangenheit...Nein. Sicher nicht! Was denk ich da eigentlich?  
Seth: Und wer seid...Ihr?  
Seto: Wie? Ach so. Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. Meister im Kartenspiel "Duel-Monsters".  
Seth: Duel-Monsters?

Seto griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Deck heraus.

Seto: Das hier. (Seth Karten zeig)  
Seth: Oh! Das Spiel der Schatten meint Ihr. Ja, das spiele ich auch. Nur unseren Pharao konnte bisher keiner schlagen.  
Seto: (-'.'-) Lassen wir das...Wenden wir uns einem wichtigerem Thema zu.  
Seth: Und das wäre?  
Seto: Wie wir Yami am Besten stürzen können!  
Seth: Warum stürzen?  
Seto: Damit wir (leise murmel) besser gesagt ich (räusper) seinen Platz einnehmen können! Darum!  
Seth: Yami ist doch ein guter Pharao? Er ist gnädig und so...gutmütig.  
Seto: (leise mein) Genau das ist ja das Problem...  
Seth: Habt Ihr was gesagt?  
Seto: Nein, nein! (mit Händen wirbel) Und sprich mich nicht mit Ihr an, verstanden!  
Seth: Sehrwohl.  
Seto: Du bist zu unterwürfig! Hör endlich auf damit!  
Seth: (schluck) Aber ich...ich...(snif)...ich wollte doch nur...(Tränen hochsteig)  
Seto: (0.o') Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Mein Ebenbild heuld! (-.-') Das ist zuviel für mich...Und mit dem soll ich eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit bzw Zukunft haben? Ishizu hat sich doch geirrt! Du bist kein Hohepriester der dunklen Seite!  
Seth: Dunkle Seite? Ishizu? (blink, blink) Ich versteh Euch...ähm...dich nicht...  
Seto: (-.-') Und ich dachte Wheeler wäre...Ach, ist ja egal. Wird Zeit dich endlich umzukrämpeln!  
Seth: (schluck) Was...Was...Was hast du vor?  
Seto: Das wirst du schon noch sehen...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Die Tür ging auf und Marik kam zur Tür herein. Sein Blick fiel auf den Millenniumsstab der auf dem Tisch lag.

Marik: Ich nehm das hier mal an mich. (M-Stab pack und einsteck)  
Seth: Ja, ja. Viel Spaß damit!

Marik verließ den Raum.

Seto: Hatte ich nicht abgesperrt?  
Seth: Er muss ein Meister im Schlösser knacken sein. Außerdem hätte der M-Stab ihn nicht akzeptiert, wenn er ihm nicht würdig wäre.  
Seto: Wir hatten den Millenniumsstab!  
Seth: Ähm...ja?  
Seto: (umkipp)  
Seth: Was hast du denn?  
Seto: Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt!  
Seth: Du hast nicht danach gefragt.  
Seto: (-.-') Ruhig Seto. Ganz ruhig. Du hast alles...unter Kontrolle...  
Seth: Kann ich dir helfen?  
Seto: Ja! BRING MIR DEN MILLENNIUMSSTAB ZURÜCK!  
Seth: Aber...Aber...Aber dieser...Typ sah gefährlich aus! Ich kann doch nicht...  
Seto: Bring mir den STAB! Oder soll ich ungehalten werden!  
Seth: (schluck) Ich geh schon. Bin gleich zurück.

Seth ging ängstlich rückwärts und stieß gegen ein, zwei Schränke, bis er schließlich das Zimmer verließ. Seto sank auf das Bett und schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf.

Seto: Wieso bin ich dauernd von Idioten umgeben!


	6. Joey, das Genie

**Chapter 6: „Joey, das Genie "**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bakura ließ den Sack fallen und blickte zufrieden auf seine Beute. Ryou kam schnaufend dazu.

Ryou: (keuch) Das…war…der letzte…oder? (schnauf)

Bakura: Na ja. Das Grab ist leer…eines von zehn…(g)

Ryou: Z…Z…Zehn! (0.o') / XD (umflieg)

!KRACH!

Bakura: (umdreh) Ryou? (blink, blink)

Malik: (auf Stab blick) Woher hast du den? Den haben wir doch dem Pharao gegeben…oder?

Marik: (mit Stab spiel) Nicht in der Vergangenheit. (bg)

Malik: (eg) Das heißt, wir haben unsere alte Macht wieder. Und, was machen wir nun? (Hände reib)

Marik: Unseren wahren Platz einnehmen? (lol)

Malik: Gute Idee! Gehen wir! (eg)

Marik und Malik wollten gerade gehen, als es plötzlich klopfte. Die beiden horchten auf. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und…

Yami: (gähn) Mir ist langweilig. Und ich habe Hunger.

Anzu: Hast du das nicht immer?

Yami: (T.T) (snif)

Anzu: (-.-')

Yugi: Du bist doch Pharao! Du kannst alles haben was du willst!

Yami: (aufhorch) Sagtest du…ALLES? (.)

Yugi: (0.0') Ähm…ja? (schluck)

Yami: (bg) (zu Anzu blick) Wenn das so ist… (Anzu grinsend anblick)

Anzu: (0.o') Hm? (blink, blink) Oh nein! Sieh' mich nicht so an!

Yami: Hopp! Zieh' dich-

Anzu: (Yami eins überbrat) Wage es nicht auch nur daran zu denken! Ich warne dich, setze diesen Satz fort und du kannst was erleben!

Yami: (T.T) (Kopf reib) Au!

Anzu: Tz

Yugi: (drop) Ähm…ich werd dann mal…(weg schleich)

Langsam machte sich Yugi aus dem Staub. Anzu blieb schmollend zurück. Yami redete auf das Mädchen ein, um es zu beruhigen – ohne Erfolg. Yugi blickte zu Joey, der sich gerade mit einem Wachmann unterhielt bzw. der Wachmann mit ihm. Mit anderen Worten, er machte ihn fertig.

Wachmann: Also, wehe dir du vernachlässigst deinen Job! Der Pharao ist NICHT dein Freund! Er ist dein Herr und Meister, verstanden!"

Joey: (schluck) (nick) Ai, ai, Sir!

Wachmann: Gut, dann mach dich an die Arbeit!

Joey: Okay. (g) Hey, Mädels! (zu Bauchtänzerinnen renn)

Tänzerinnen: (0.o') (drop)

Wachmann: (Anime-Fall) Sag mal, was machst du da!

Joey: Wieso? Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass ich mich an die Arbeit machen soll. Und das tue ich.

Wachmann: Darf ich dir noch mal ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es dein Job ist, den Pharao zu beschützen! Nicht seine Tänzerinnen zu begrabschen!

Tänzerinnen: (0.0') Begrabschen! (weg rück)

Joey: (drop) Aber ich…ich wollte doch nur…menno…(T.T) (grummel)

Wachmann: Hast du den Verstand verloren!

Joey: Wieso? Habt Ihr einen gefunden?

Wachmann: (Anime-Fall) (-.-') Osiris steh mir bei. Womit habe ich diesen Idioten verdient? (seufz)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, etwas kurz, ich weiß…bitte viele, viele kommis dann kommt auch Chapter 7 (ggg)


End file.
